Have Yourself A Very Spikey Christmas
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Spike and Buffy (I cannot believe I wrote such a thing) share a sweet time together.  Response to the challenge issued by Vampyr Girl


TITLE: Have Yourself A Very Spikey Christmas  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Spike and Buffy (I cannot believe I wrote such a thing) share a sweet time together. Response to the challenge issued by Vampyr Girl  
SPOILER: None really  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)    
  
  
  
"Spike, get your ass in here!"   
  
The vampire tossed the wrapping paper he'd been using aside and went into the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a smile.   
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled. "Put some clothes on. Willow and Xander are going to be here any minute and I'm sure they don't want Kelsey or Collin seeing you naked."   
  
"They'd be better off for it. What did you want?"   
  
She offered him a spoon. "Taste the egg nog."   
  
He took the spoon and pretended to be coughing and dying.   
  
"I'll take that to mean it's fine." she set the bowl in the fridge to chill. "I'm gonna go get changed. Please, please, put some clothes, any clothes, on."   
  
"Oh sure. I'm layin' here dyin' and you'll just let me."   
  
"Don't get ash on my kitchen floor." she said with a giggle before going upstairs.   
  
When she was gone, he took the bowl out of the fridge and added some Vanilla. He smelled, then tasted it, and satisfied with its outcome, put it back and went downstairs to find something decent to put on.   
  
Buffy came downstairs with a doll for Kelsey and a Tonka truck set for Collin. "Spike!" she called. "Can you come wrap these?"   
  
"I'm still naked, luv."   
  
"DON'T call me that. Get your ass up here and do it."   
  
Spike came back upstairs naked, save for the hat, and sat down on the floor to wrap the gifts.   
  
"I'm just gonna pretend that you're not naked on my living room carpeting."   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, luv."   
  
She took his hat off, smacked his head, then put it back on and went into the kitchen.   
  
He came in holding the presents. They had more tape on them than paper.    
  
"What are those?!?" she asked.   
  
"The presents."   
  
"Spike! They look like crap, I'll have to redo them."   
  
"You can't. We're out of paper."   
  
Buffy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"   
  
"Kiss me."   
  
"Go to Hell." she put the pot of water on for tea for Giles.   
  
"Mistletoe," he held it over her head.   
  
She sighed. "Do you really find me sexy in oven mitts?"   
  
"Do you really have to ask me that?"   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. He growled when she pulled away.   
  
"Go get dressed. They'll be here any moment."   
  
He swore all the way but he went downstairs to change anyways.   
  
Soon as he was out of Buffy's sight, the doorbell rang.   
  
Buffy made sure she looked presentable in the leather skirt and red glittery halter and went to answer the door.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah." Collin said happily.   
  
"Yeah," Kelsey added quietly.   
  
"You look so pretty!" Buffy picked her Goddaughter up as Will and Xander entered and he set presents under the tree.   
  
"Candy," Kelsey offered Buffy a candy cane.   
  
"Kiwi-strawberry. My favorite. How'd you know?"   
  
"Daddy told me." she whispered.   
  
"Kelsey's kind of tired." Willow explained. "Eight nights of Hanukkah and now two days of Christmas, she's getting worn out."   
  
"She'll be fine, right Kel?" Buffy asked her. She nodded and Buffy walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the little girl in her lap.   
  
"Mine?" Kelsey asked hopefully, pointing to the presents under the tree.   
  
"I think one of them might be." she looked to Xander. "Their names are on them."   
  
He handed his kids their presents and smirked. "Did Spike wrap these?"   
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
"Where is he?" Willow asked.   
  
"Getting dressed. He was walking around naked."   
  
"No details, please." Xander said, squinting at the visual.   
  
"All right, I'm here." Spike said as he came upstairs. "Let's open gifts."   
  
They did. Willow got Buffy a Discman. Buffy got her a new Book of Shadows and Xander a Backstreet Boys tape for his truck. Spike bought everyone watches with his own picture on them. It was a picture from before he was turned digitally enhanced to make it look like he was wearing leather.   
  
Willow and Xander bought Spike a large case of various animal bloods and no one questioned how Willow the vet got it. Buffy got Spike something she thought he needed more than anything.   
  
"A bloody dictionary? Why the Hell would I need this thing?"   
  
"That's why. Learn to speak English."   
  
"I do speak English."   
  
"Then speak our English."   
  
Spike growled and grabbed Buffy. He drug her to the mistletoe and kissed her harshly. The kids clapped and Xander groaned. Buffy just smiled. She loved her Christmas present.  



End file.
